Cosmic Afflictions
by fanfickanda
Summary: Tensions occur in the heated Selection to win Prince Maxon's heart as the royal family of New Asia arrive in the Illéa. With their visit comes striking revelations about the rebel wars, conflict between America and Maxon, and a new contender for the prince's heart. [OCs] [Setting: The Elite]
1. Chapter 1

_Corona Borealis_

"Come on ladies, we don't have all day. Even the lowest of the castes are able to answer this question," Sylvia scolded, trying to pick up the pace on this morning history lesson. After another minute of the six Elite girls looking as deadpanned, tired, and confused as ever, the palace tutor gave a heavy sigh of frustration. "Okay, I will go over this once more, but girls you must have an answer to my question or else I'm keeping you all for fifteen minutes longer." The six girls groaned in reply but nodded, now a little more awake than before. Sylvia took a deep breath preparing for the third repeat of this lecture but the ring of the telephone interrupted before she got the chance to start.

The Elite could already tell something big was about to occur by the slight gasp of air their tutor took while listening to the other side of the telephone. By Sylvia's wide eyes and alarmed tone, the girls couldn't help but feel uneasy. Sylvia hung up the phone and turned towards the group of six, trying her best to keep her calm. "Girls, we will have to take a rain check on this lesson because we have very important guests coming."

"Who is it?" Celeste commanded.

"The New Asia Royal Family," Sylvia replied, already scribbling details on her clipboard. "Why they are visiting is a mystery but they are arriving in only two days and there are preparations that need to be executed before then. The six of you will have to receive a crash course lesson on their traditional dress, cultural practices, and history."

America Singer turned towards the other ladies in the room. Celeste seemed to be unimpressed by the mention of the Royal Family, Kriss and Natalie looked excited about the visit and Elise had a look of pride mixed with nervousness. America didn't know how to feel about this situation. She understood that a royal visit is a big deal but what is it about the New Asia Royal Family that has the entire castle suddenly panicked?

Almost immediately, party preparations started. Maids started working quickly on traditional New Asian dresses for the Elite. Queen Amberly could be seen walking to and fro, ordering butlers to change the color of the normal royal purple curtains to an elegant deep red as well as insisting the gardener that the flower organization is unacceptable.

Before the girls were ushered to the royal ballroom to learn traditional New Asian dances, America saw Maxon out of the corner of her eye. She quickly tugged her ear, smiling to herself at the thought of using their secret signal. Maxon tugged his ear back with a grin before returning to his deeds.

After three hours of dancing, the Elite were given a twenty-minute break. America took this opportunity to find Maxon, who seemed to share the same thought as they both bumped into each other in the corridor. Maxon smiled sweetly, took America's hand and pulled her to one of the castle's secluded rooms to give them some privacy. Once they were out of sight, America wasted no time pressing for answers.

"Why is the castle so panicked about the visit of the New Asia Royal Family?" She asked, a little out of breath.

Maxon took a minute to collect his thoughts. "There is tension between Illéa and New Asia. Wars and rebel attacks have been occurring in both countries recently but New Asia has been able to predict the pattern of the attacks which gives them leverage now."

The gears in America's brain started shifting around to process this newfound information. Illéa needed to make ties with New Asia in hopes of finding a way to beat the rebels once and for all. By admitting defeat to their historic quarrel, there is hope that New Asia will share their battle secrets. The only hope in saving the country from any more damage is forming nation ties with this royal family. "Why New Asia though? There ought to be another country who knows how to deal with these attacks other than them." America suggested.

Maxon shook his head. "Their Head Command Officer is incredibly talented and there is no other country who has anyone even close to this battle strategist. The problem is that the name of this officer is kept a secret. No one but the royal family knows."

America nose crinkled at his words. It seemed a bit selfish of them to keep something of importance for a secret although it can benefit the world. Maxon couldn't help but melt at how cute his little darling looked at that moment. He bent down and kissed her gently on the nose, earning himself the sight of America's tinted cheeks. Unfortunately, the moment ended when there was a call for both of them to return back to their deeds, but America knew that this won't be the last moment they shared.

* * *

After 48 hours of pure chaos in the castle, the New Asia Royal Family finally graced Illéan ground. The family looked even more regal in person in comparison to the few pictures Sylvia provided for The Elite. They walked into the castle, light and graceful, but their expression held a sense of power and dominance. They looked a bit distant and cold; suddenly making America and the rest of the Elite feel a little nervous. The way they dressed intimidated America and suddenly made her feel small.

Empress Hyeon wore an ornate deep blue silk hanbok decorated with intricate gold and purple embroidery. A black piece of silk was tightly wrapped and tied into a bow around her hips. Her hair was pinned up with a detailed gold headpiece that made America wonder how someone so dainty could balance something that looked so heavy. Standing beside her was Princess Sun Woo, whose hanbok was a bit simpler. Her hanbok consisted of a baby pink top and a white shirt, both adorned with gold accents. Her raven hair was straightened, and strands of her hair on the one side were pinned up by a pretty copper pin. Emperor Jonghyun and Prince Kai were clad in matching hanboks that were embellished with different shades of red with black and gold, their hair tied up in a bun with a flame shaped headpieces to complete the regal apparel. They bowed to the crowd, all holding small smiles.

"Welcome to our humble castle. Ladies, this is the Royal Nam Family of New Asia. On your right, we have Prince Kai, the next heir to the throne," Maxon introduced, gesturing to the younger of the two new men. Everyone clapped as he bowed and put on a whimsical smile, his hazel eyes looked bright and alive. Of the four, he seemed the friendliest. "Next is Emperor Jonghyun." The clapping maintained a steady rhythm as the emperor nodded slightly. Jonghyun looked almost too young to be an emperor; he looked no older than thirty-five. "Now we have the ever so lovely Princess Sun Woo." She smiled slightly, but she gave off a sense of aloofness, almost as if she was focused on something more important in her mind. "Now finally is Empress Hyeon." She also seemed friendly and kind like her son, but her eyes were a bit darker.

The entire crowd made their way to the garden to have lunch and mingle. They were served cucumber sandwiches and a light salad and tea of their choice. The elite sat together in one table, the royal parents in another, and the royal children were clumped together. Sun Woo tried her hardest not to cringe when the plate of leafy greens was placed in front of her. She glanced towards Kai who held a similar uneasy look. Both siblings gulped silently and reluctantly nibbled on the salad placed in front of them.

"How are you enjoying the meal?" Maxon asked, oblivious.

"It's great," Kai lied struggling to keep a calm demeanor. "So… lean and simple," he exaggerated, hoping it would be enough to convince the Illéan prince.

Sun Woo couldn't help but notice her brother's panic. As much as she loved seeing him squirm, she decided to help him out – just this once. "Oh, looks like we ran out of tea. Prince Maxon, can you get us more? I just adore the fruity flavors," she asked in the mushiest tone she can muster.

"Of course. I'll return in a few minutes, darling," he replied, excusing himself.

Once the prince was a good distance away, Kai let out a little sigh. "Thanks, I owe you one." He gestured towards his sister.

"Great, so what I'm hearing is that you'll eat my portion of salad for me." Without waiting for a reply, Sun Woo dumped her plate of vegetables on her brother's plate.

"Wait, no Sun Woo please," Kai begged. "I'll buy you whatever you want. Just don't make me eat this horrid, bland thing these people call lunch."

"Oh shoot. He's coming back," Sun Woo whispered. The two quickly composed themselves and Kai unfortunately now had a larger pile of salad than before.

Maxon gaped at Kai's growing pile of leafy vegetable. "You must love the salad here."

"Oh, I love it so much that it almost hurts," Kai replied sadly, picking up a piece of lettuce as his sister let out a snicker.

* * *

That night, a glorious gala was held to honor the Nam Family. The walls were decorated in ruby silk drapes, the enticing aroma of spices and savory flavors everywhere. The palace band can be heard playing calming pieces over the lively chatter of the guests. Unlike the afternoon lunch in the garden, everyone was now dressed in elegant hanboks, all accented with precious metals and vibrant colors. Cameras were stationed at every corner, recording everyone's elated grins.

Everyone conversed casually as if they were all long-time friends. Even the royal family started to feel a bit warmer towards the girls. All except for Sun Woo. Empress Hyeon took notice of her daughter's distant attitude and made her way to the princess. "Are you going to chat with the other girls Sun Woo? I spoke with Elise; she hasn't changed a bit since we last saw her," Hyeon smiled kindly at her daughter.

Sun Woo let out a sigh. "Mom, this isn't the right time to leave our country. Wars are raising and who is going to run things if every one of the royal family is here in Illéa?" she looked at the queen, full of worry. "We can't leave our country at this crucial time; hell can break lose."

The empress affectionately patted Sun Woo's head. "Everything will be alright. Just enjoy yourself for a little bit. You're making your father and I worry."

As if on cue, the lively music suddenly shifted into a traditional waltz. Maxon walked towards Sun Woo, offering a hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked ever so politely.

Sun Woo accepted, not wanting to seem rude, especially when her mother was right beside her. The two walked into the middle of the ballroom and suddenly became the center of attention. They danced with ease, both already used to dancing during public events. "You look very beautiful tonight Sunny." Maxon teased, a hint of a smirk reaching his face.

"Sunny? First you call me darling and now Sunny? Shouldn't you be flirting with one of the Elite girls instead of me?" she asked, confused.

Maxon shrugged and held a sheepish smile, "I have nicknames for almost everyone. You looked a bit lonely and since I finished dancing with the other girls, I thought I would offer you a dance."

"Well, how gentlemanly of you Maxon. I feel as though you need a nickname now," Sun Woo replied, now understanding the prince's motives.

Before a reply could be said, Maxon's focus shifted for a brief moment. It was almost as if it didn't happen at all, but Sun Woo noticed Maxon looking slightly to the left and his eyes widening, his head nodded ever so slightly and he refocused his attention to his dance partner. Sun Woo pretended not to notice and continued to waltz with the prince until the song slowed to a stop. Almost immediately, he excused himself and scurried out the ballroom. Sun Woo's curiosity getting the best of her, she followed the prince a couple minutes after he left, initially wanting to only observe his actions but soon found herself hiding behind a wall listening to his conversation.

"Lady America, don't you look as lovely as ever," Maxon's low voice whispered. "Darling, you look like you just stepped out of a fairy tale book."

 _So he really does give everyone nicknames_ , Sun Woo thought to herself. _Minus ten points for lack of creativity_ , she chuckled, taking notice of Maxon calling America 'darling'. You didn't have to be an expert to realize the two began kissing when their hush voices turned into shaky breaths. Sun Woo's eyebrows furrowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She made her way back to the ballroom and was informed by her father that their family will be preforming for the people of Illéa to end the night.

She nodded and followed Emperor Jonghyun towards the stage that was set up. She grabbed the microphone while her brother prepped his violin. Her mother sat on the piano bench while her father held the flute up to his mouth. The song started off slow, the melodic flute taking the lead. The piece was soft and playful and caused the party atmosphere to suddenly relax but remain upbeat. The violin soon joined in, playing a happy upbeat tune and the piano joined the trio of instruments shortly after. Sun Woo's silvery voice enraptured the crowd. Her words flowed gracefully, and everyone soon found themselves tapping their feet along with the beats. Sun Woo let out a beaming smile, her aurora completely sifted from cold to comforting. Maxon, who re-entered the room unnoticed with America, couldn't help but let a little smile linger as she sang.

" _Those hands of yours are what I wish to hold most_ ," Sun Woo sang out, and in that moment she seemed as if she was in an entirely different world. " _For we can share our feelings, as long as we try_." The tune passionately started to rise along with her voice but quickly settled back to its soft harmony. " _I want to be by your side, not just any other person_ ," Her voice gradually slowed to a quiet whisper.

" _For your irreplaceable in my heart, forever and always."_

The small crowd erupted into cheers, dozen pairs of hands clapping adoringly. The Nam family gave a bow and for a quick moment, Maxon and Sun Woo eyes met. She noticed that he mouthed the words _"You're brilliant_ ," followed by his signature smile.

Sun Woo raised an eyebrow in confusion. _What is up with this boy?_

* * *

The crowd departed from the ballroom and made it upstairs to their beds. Sun Woo's maid and loyal friend Katheryn unpinned Sun Woo's Hair and dressed her in a nightgown to prepare her for bed.

"How was the gala? Any cute guys?" she inquired, nudging the princess lightly.

Sun Woo shrugged. "Like any normal public event I suppose, although Maxon is somewhat confusing, it's hard to read his intentions clearly and I can't find his pattern of motives."

Katheryn let out an airy laugh. "Your Highness, you have to stop looking at people like they're chess pieces on your battlefield. They have feelings, unlike the stack of paper where you scribble x and o's on in red ink."

"I'll have you know, those x and o's are the reason you are alive," Sun Woo countered, smiling a bit at her friend.

"Did Kai enjoy his night?" Katheryn asked ever so casually, but her olive skin tinted with a light pink, immediately giving away her emotions.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know, Katheryn Saintóre?" Sun Woo teased.

Katheryn stuck out her tongue in reply, "Never mind, you're no help. Good Night, Your Highness." And with that, the lights shut off and the palace was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sun Woo found herself exploring the spacious castle. During her escapade, she spotted King Clarkson and Prince Maxon walking down the corridor. They were speaking in hushed whispers, but she realized that they were talking about battle strategies. They seemed to be debating on real life battle tactics and Maxon seemed to be comparing war to chess which seemed to outrage the King.

"My boy, you can't compare a silly child's game to a real life war. Using the theory behind chess in real life battle is absurd. This is one of the worst theories I've ever heard of," King Clarkson scolded, looking quite angry.

"Good morning sir, I don't mean to intrude but I have a feeling that your son is on to something," Sun Woo barged in as politely as she could. She understood that she was most likely overstepping the boundaries, but if there is one thing she couldn't stand is power hungry, rude, and oblivious men who think they know better. "Yes, chess is relatively easy to learn but very hard to master, it requires critical thinking skills and outmaneuvering. The entire game is surrounded by careful thinking of strategies to meet the end goal of ruining whatever empire the royalty built up for themselves and unfortunately…" She took a deep breath and stared at the king straight in the eye. "It is something you have a disadvantage in, not because of your opinion but because of your close-minded way of thinking."

You can practically hear the mind explosion that just occurred in King Clarkson's head. Of course the princess knew she was pushing his buttons, but she could've cared less. If this meant being sent back home to New Asia, Sun Woo would actually thank the king for being useful in something for a change. She bowed, excusing herself and on the way down the stairs, she saw an impressed grin on Maxon's face.

For some reason, it made her heart skip a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Virgo_

It was another radiant morning in the land of Angeles, Illéa as the sun rose to its prominence – its rays engulfing the whole of the kingdom with its light. Perched on a certain windowpane was a baby blue songbird, puffing its chest out to prepare its first note of the day. Things were apparently not going his way, however, as he was pushed off the ledge when the window flew open from the inside. Thank god he learned to fly last week.

From the windowpane, Katheryn Saintóre watched the entrancing sunrise as she took in a breath of fresh air. New day, new duties to finish. She turned on her heel and made her way to the four-poster bed in the middle of the suite that held the New Asian princess, still deeply asleep.

"Your highness, time to rise. We must get prepared before people start calling for you." She gently nudged the sleeping figure, which only buried itself deeper in the blankets in response.

"Princess. You wouldn't want to be pulled away by people while you're still unprepared, right? I mean, _everyone_ will see your bedhead and your bunny pajamas… that just won't do. You'll lose your regal demeanor." Sun Woo groaned but still made no effort to leave the comfort of her bed. Katheryn sighed and grabbed the nearest edge of the duvet. _Ay dios mio_ , the maid whispered under her breath. With one swift tug, she pulled the blanket off the sleeping beauty.

"SUN WOO NAM. GET UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL TAKE A PICTURE OF YOUR JUST-WOKE-UP FACE AND GIVE IT TO KAI. YOU KNOW HE'LL USE IT AS BLACKMAIL. _Walanghiya tong batang to gusto pa atang kaladkarin ko siya pal-_ " Katheryn's rant was cut short by Sun Woo quickly getting up, her hands raised in defeat.

"Alright, alright! Just stop cursing me in like five different languages. And don't you dare give Kai anything." Sun Woo glared at Kath before making her way to the mirror. "You know, you don't need some blackmail picture of me to talk to Kai. You don't need an excuse. I'm pretty sure he'll be all over you anyways." The New Asian princess said, inspecting her reflection. She didn't look bad – she just needed a few touch ups. _Kath, you damn liar,_ she thought.

The maid's eyes widened at Sun Woo's comment, and she could feel her cheeks slowly heating up. She cleared her throat and continued to make the bed, trying her best not to seem affected by Sun Woo's words. "I-I was just joking, okay? You wouldn't have gotten up otherwise. And Princess… I don't want to be rude but I think it would be best if we not talk about how I feel about your brother. It was just a harmless crush and… it's not like anything would have happened in the first place. He's the heir of the throne and I'm – well, I'm me."

Sun Woo sighed and made her way back on the bed, looking Katheryn in the face. The latter looked down and started to thumb at the red duvet, but her downcast expression did not escape the princess's discerning eyes. "Look, Kath. We've talked about this before. Will you please stop thinking about social standings? Sure, you're a maid. It doesn't change the fact that you're practically part of our family. You know, I read about the Elites staying in this palace and guess what – they're not royal either. One of them, America Singer, is a Five – and if I remember correctly is part of the lower castes. That doesn't stop Maxon from taking a liking to her, does it? Someone else's beauty does not take away from yours. And I'm not just talking about outside appearances. You're a beautiful person – inside and out. If my brother is dense enough to not see that, I will personally smack his head to get some sense into him. Remember that."

Katheryn laughed and made her way to the washroom, shaking her head slightly. "I know. Thank you. But right now, what you should be doing is getting ready. I'll go prepare your bath."

The princess groaned and jumped back in the bed before Kath could protest. "Oh come ooon. I had a long night, and this pep talk gave me a headache to be quite honest. I still have jet lag, and they made me eat salad yesterday. SALAD. Cut me some slack, just this once? Pleaaaaaassseeee?" Sun Woo pleaded, pouting her lips and hoping it'll somehow add to the effect.

Katheryn pointedly stared at her before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll get someone to bring you breakfast in bed. In the meanwhile, do you have any errands you want me to run?"

Sun Woo's ears perked at this, and a mischievous grin broke out on her face. "Actually… I do." She grabbed a notepad on the nightstand next to the bed, scribbled furiously and ripped the page off, folding it neatly before handing it to Katheryn. "Please make sure this reaches Kai. It's confidential, so I strongly request that you do not open it. It has to reach him before noon at the latest, and you may not leave his side under any circumstances until he gives you his reply."

Sensing the seriousness of the princess's tone, she tucked the note safely into her pocket and headed for the door. "Understood. I'll bring it to him immediately."

Only when the door closed behind Kath did Sun Woo start to break out laughing. Her head landed back on her pillow as she pulled the blanket back on her. "More sleep for me."

* * *

Katheryn let out a long sigh after closing the door behind her. She took a moment to compose herself before letting her feet guide her towards Kai's room. Her hand mindlessly thumbed the piece of paper in her pocket as Sun Woo's words replayed over and over in her head.

 _It doesn't change the fact that you're practically part of our family._

That was true. If an outsider were to come across her with the Nam family without any knowledge of the Nam's power, they would surely appear just like that; a family. But despite Kath's perpetual gratefulness for the New Asian royals, she couldn't help but feel guilty that she still craved for something more. She wanted a family that was undoubtedly her own, a place she would never feel indebted to for being part of it. Growing up with the royal family gave her all these different opportunities and made her who she was now, but she would always wonder what life would be like if she never lost her own real family – if Kai never found her that one night.

Funnily enough, she arrived at the New Asian prince's room at the very moment his name came to mind. Katheryn was about to knock on his door when she stopped abruptly at the sound of voices that could be heard from the other side of the room. Though her duty as the Nam family maid tried to stop her, her inquisitive side pushed her to lean in closer and listen to the on-going conversation.

"… just a few more months before December. Your birthday is coming up Kai, and with this special event coming up I expect that you start to mature as well and start thinking as a king, not a prince. It wouldn't be long until you inherit the throne and be responsible of our whole kingdom," Emperor Jonghyun's said, his gruff voice strict and unwavering. Though he usually speaks like this in front of the public, it was rare for him to use this tone on his children.

"I am completely aware of this, Father. In addition to the lessons you provide, I have also asked Sun Woo to teach me how to come up with the best strategies for different situations. I don't plan to disappoint you or any of our people in New Asia," Kai replied. His voice was composed, but Kath could hear a tinge of uneasiness hiding behind it.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that you are taking initiative and that you are serious about this, son. However, that is not all that I was referring to. I believe it's about time you also start thinking about who you want to sit on the throne and rule the kingdom alongside you."

Kath's breath hitched at this, and she pressed her ear harder on the door. She heard footsteps walking towards her direction, and before she could decide whether to stay or run before she could be seen, the person stopped. Her heart pounded at the long, pregnant pause and she started to play with her neatly fixed bun to calm herself as she waited for someone to speak next.

Kai's voice startled her and made Kath move away from the door as she realized how close he is to opening it. "It might come as a surprise to you Father, but I actually have been thinking about that for quite a while now. If there is nothing else you wanted to talk about, I hope you wouldn't mind if I head out now. You did say socializing with the Illéan family should be one of our priorities during our stay here." Before the doorknob could turn, Kath moved even further away from the door and composed herself to look as casual she could. Kai walked out of the room and froze at the sight of the raven-haired girl in front of him.

"Wh- Kath! How long have you been standing there?" He cleared his throat as his eyes darted back and forth, something he always seemed to do whenever he was caught off guard.

Kath tried her best to look oblivious and gave the prince her brightest smile. "I just got here actually. Why, was there something I wasn't supposed to hear? You weren't singing in the shower, were you?" she teased, nudging him in the shoulder. Kai visibly relaxed and laughed at this. He started walking down the hallway and Kath followed alongside him.

"I guess you'd never know now. The world is still not ready for my ethereal voice," he replied, reaching over to pat her on the head. This would've been an easy feat because Kath was way smaller than him, but the girl was fast. She quickly moved away and stuck her tongue at the prince, earning another chuckle from him. "What were you doing around my room anyways? For some reason I thought Sun Woo would drag you around the castle to explore. Where is that woman? You know she made me eat _her_ salad? You're gonna help me think of a prank to get even, right?" Kai rambled on as they made their way toward the garden. In the distance they saw two of the Elite girls – Natalie and Marlee – talking animatedly.

Kath reached into her pocket and pulled out Sun Woo's note. She handed it to Kai whose face scrunched up in confusion. "Sun's still in her room but she asked me to give you this. She said it was urgent, so you might as well read it now." Alarmed, Kai unfolded the note. His tense face relaxed immediately as he shook his head and showed Kath what was written on the paper:

 _Apples are red, Salad is ew, And Sun Woo will always be cooler than you._

" _Ay, puta_. She just wanted to kick me out of her room, that little…" Kath's words were drowned out by Kai's laughter. Kath couldn't help but join in, forgetting her initial annoyance at Sun's trick.

"It seems like not even being in a different country would stop my little sister from manipulating us to get what she wants. She always was such a sly little fox," Kai commented, tucking the note into his pocket. Kath nodded in agreement and found her eyes wandering back to the two Elites.

"Hey Kai…" she started, and he turned to face her. "You know those Selection girls, right? Sun showed me some of their pictures before we went here, but they're even more gorgeous in real life. Ever thought about, you know… making a move on one of them? Prince Maxon isn't going marry all of them, so you might as well take your pick," she teased.

Kai's eyes narrowed for a split second before he smiled and put her arm around Kath's shoulder. "Let's say I do ask one of them out. And then what? Eat salad all day? They do that here, right? Heck no, I love our food and no fancy Elite girl would ever get me to eat those damn leaves."

Kath couldn't help the grin that reached her face as she stood on her tiptoes to ruffle Kai's hair.

"You're so stupid. You know that, right?

* * *

Kath roamed the halls of the palace, restless with the lack of work to do. In New Asia, she would be helping with preparing dinner or tending to the gardens, but Illéa had their own people to do those chores. Kai and Sun Woo were with Prince Maxon and his family, and that left her aimlessly walking around, staring at tapestries and portraits of former Illéan rulers.

As she turned left at a portrait of King Clarkson and Queen Amberly, she started to hear the faint sound of a piano being played. She followed the tune and found herself in front of the Women's Room. Kath slowly opened the door and found America Singer in front of a piano, her fingers pressing away at the keys. She watched as the redhead's fast pace slowed to a calm, peaceful lull and eventually came to a stop. She let out a contented sigh before turning around and did a double take at the sight of Kath.

"Oh sorry, was I playing too loud? I think I got caught in the moment…" America laughed nervously. She wasn't sure how to act around the girl, mostly because she didn't know her. Kath abruptly bowed in response and started to back away to the door.

"I'm sorry miss, I seem to have disturbed you. I just heard the song and had to know who was playing… that was a beautiful piece. Tchaikovsky, if I'm not mistaken? It's amazing how something from so many years ago still evokes so much emotion to this day," Kath gushed. Realizing how long she had been rambling, she started to leave the room.

"Wait, stay! You didn't disturb me, it's alright. I'm sorry but I'm not sure what your name is. I don't think I've seen you around here before," America stood up and pulled Kath to one of the chairs in the corner despite the latter's protests.

"I-I came with the Nam family, Lady America. I am but a servant of the royal family and New Asia," Kath humbly replied. She knew that she would run into one of the Elites sooner or later, but she never expected them to be as welcoming as America was. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was like Kath too. She also knew what it was like to live with barely anything.

"Ah, that's why. Do you play any instruments? With all that excitement at Tchaikovsky you had earlier, I bet you do," America winked and Kath blushed, embarrassed at how she acted earlier. She was about to answer when the door burst open to reveal one of the guards, a dark haired man whose green eyes searched the room before settling on America.

The Elite hurriedly stood up and made her way toward the guard. "Officer Ledger! May I remind you that this is the Women's Room? You're not allowed to come in here uninvited!"

"Mer, I had to see y-" he stopped short as he realized that Kath was also in the room. He cleared his throat and stood up straighter before addressing them both.

"Lady America, Miss, I'm going to have to accompany you both to the nearest safe room. The rebels are coming."

* * *

 **A/N: We are very sorry for some foul language used in this chapter, but come on, it can't be the worst thing you've ever read.**

" _Ay dios mio_ " translates to "Oh my god" in Spanish

" _Walanghiya tong batang to gusto pa atang kaladkarin ko siya pal-_ " translates to "This goddamn kid does she want me to drag her across the room" in Tagalog

" _Ay, puta_ " translates to "Oh fuck" in Tagalog


End file.
